Numbers
by Klein
Summary: A little story taking place during Claire and Jean's journey to Pieta. Jean has Pledged her life to Claire, fully knowing that she's the last number. The numbers is no longer has any meaning.
1. Chapter 1

--

Disclaimer :

I do not own Claymore and its characters, et cetera, et cetera...

--

I personally sees that Jean and Claire relationship is the most adorable in the story. How come it is not? Jean devoted herself fully to Claire after she saved her life willingly and completely. It has tragic end, but I feel I have to honor it by some tribute. So, here it is...hope you enjoy it...

--


	2. Chapter 2

**Numbers (A Claymore Fanfiction)**

***

It's suddenly occurring to Jean right that one day…during their journey to northern region…that she had actually meant what she had said before…

"_You have saved my life when I'm supposed to be dead already. Therefore, from now on, this life is yours…You can use me for whatever you see fit…"_

She's dead serious when she said that to her savior back then. Then again…what the difference of that with saying 'I belong to you'?

It's rather hard to believe…that she, a single digit, pledged herself to a two digit number…and the last number, nonetheless. However, she had seen the girl power with her own eyes. Regardless of her number, she is definitely more than capable to fight on even ground with any single digit above three. Not only of battle experience and skills, but even her raw power as well is in the caliber of single digits. Also, the fact that the girl just brings her back from what she thought the end of herself…a fate worse than death…to becoming a kakuseisha…

Jean take a deep sigh.

However, she did that supposedly impossible feat. That girl, Claire, successfully bring her back to her human form even after Jean completely becoming a kakuseisha. And that's the reason why she is now following her. At first, Claire refused and said that her life is her own. But after Jean's showing how insistent she is to repay Claire, Claire didn't refusing any more and allowed her to do whatever she wished. In fact, Claire has already accepting Jean as her travelling partner without any complaints just in a day.

And now she just realized how she proud that she had pledged herself to Claire.

Jean take another deep sigh.

And now she sounds like a girl who proud of her mistress. 'Who am I kidding', she think. A Warrior like herself did not have time to think about anything pleasant or romantic like that. It's like a distant dream. Besides, how are you supposed to have a nice dream when everyday of your routine consist of fighting monsters and blood spraying everywhere? And it's with girl, nonetheless. Well, it's true that back then during their training, some of them develop some feelings for each other. Mostly due to the fact that they are lonely, and they only have their fellow trainee who will comfort them. But most of them abandon such those dreams when they realized their duty as a Warrior.

Still, the lingering feeling in her heart was true. Jean realized that she would never going to refuse any order Claire give to her, and that she's willing to protect Claire with her life is she must. But then, logically thinking, if she have to serve someone…there is indeed no any better person for her to serve else than Claire. She's a Warrior as well. She's powerful, kind hearted but brave, beautiful…all characteristic of a mistress she would be proud of…

Another deep sigh.

Currently, her aforementioned 'mistress' is out for a bath. Luckily, they found a cave near a small spring, so they could rest and refreshing themselves. She offered Claire to take the first turn to guard. Their journey was rather peaceful, considering that they are not officially engaged in a mission yet. Only small fry, several weak local infesting youma that bothered to trouble them, thus giving them more time to relax compared with the usual.

"It seems you're troubled, Jean…Care to tell me?"

Jean turned. Claire has finished her afternoon bath. Her sudden appearance surprised her. She knows that Claire could control her aura far better than she is, but she just never found out until now how good she can do it. She wore the uniform, as her only type of clothes, just like other Warriors. Since they are not on alert, they stripped their armor and it's what Jean guarding right now. Jean however, wearing none of her in-duty attire. In fact, she only wearing Claire's robe. Her suit and armor has been destroyed in the previous battle against Riful of the West. Well, actually, they destroyed because she had turned into kakuseisha…a moment she will never forget…making the rest of her attire is impossible to wear anymore. Well, she could be careless. In maybe a day or two, her supervisor will most likely locate her and give her some spare uniform and supplies as well. Besides, she has already covered enough with the robe.

'Her' robe…

"I'm alright…its just some memories…there is nothing to worry about…" replied Jean. "There is nothing that will hinder my ability in fight…please be rest assured…"

"I'm just asking for your well being, Jean…You don't have to forcing yourself too hard…" Claire said. "I told you many times, you have no obligations to following me or paying your debt…especially since I never consider you are indebted to me…"

"But I have my pride as single digit, and my own honor as well…" replied Jean. "I cannot allow myself to leave you until I found a way to repay you…"

"You've helped a lot in the fight. In fact, you are an immense help" said Claire.

"That's not enough. I cannot repay what you have done for me just by that trivial support" Jean replied.

"But what if you never found it? Are you going to stick with me forever?" Claire asked. "I'm telling you though, it wouldn't bother me… But are you satisfied with that? Don't you have a wish of your own? I don't want you to be tied to some stupid obligations…"

"Claire…this is my wish…of my own…If I have to follow you for the rest of my life, I'll be proud to do so…" Jean responded with resolve. "It is about my honor, yes…but it's also something I decided on my own free will…As I said before, my life is yours to be used as you pleased…"

"…Fine…I give up…" Claire sighed. Curious, she turned her head, facing Jean again. "…Just wondering…how far you are willing to repay me?"

"As I told you before, you could use my life for anything you see fit. Anything you could ever think of, as far as I am capable to do so…" Jean replied without hesitation. "Do you have anything in mind?"

"…No, it's not like that…" Claire replied. Somehow, Jean was certain she saw a hint of sadness in Claire's face. "You'd better take your bath though…The water feels really nice…"

"…Alright…excuse me…" Jean said before leave for her bath. Just before she disappeared behind the bushes, Claire called out for her.

"…Jean…"

"…Yes…"

"…I don't mind you going with me…just…"

"…"

"…Just don't die on me…"

"…Yes…I will…"

***

The water indeed feels so nice. It's very refreshing. Jean wiped off some of the dried blood…youma blood…To think that it has sticking on her skin for this several days…

The grass made some rustling noise when someone else stepped in. Jean turned herself, only to see Claire standing and carrying two swords. One of them is hers. Claire smiled at her, and begin to undress. Not knowing what to do, Jean just watching her in silence as Claire removing her uniform one by one. She finally back to her senses when Claire entered the spring, carrying both their swords at both hands. She's still not making any move when Claire thrust both swords to the bottom and let them rested in upright position beside the two girls. Nor she made any movement when Claire embracing her gently.

"Jean…why are we still alive?" Claire asked. "Are we actually living?"

"…I don't know, Claire…" Jean replied. "Are you losing someone?"

Claire didn't respond for a while, but a moment later she tightening her embrace.

"..Yes…"

"…Me too…"

"…I know…I saw it…their remains…"

"Oh…"

"You must be sad…"

"We both are…but it can't be helped…"

Claire breaking the embrace. There are still some hints of sadness on her face, but she doesn't let it shown. They both have lost their dear friends. Although Jean didn't know who is Claire grieving for, she know for certain…Claire is actually feeling sad and lonely…Its not that uncommon for a Warrior, but Claire seems have quite a big deal about it…

"…Jean…take your sword and fight me…"

"…Claire, what are you…"

"…Fight me…as a human…"

"…"

"…Please…"

"…It's just...a training…"

"…I guess you could consider it one…"

"…Very well, then…"

Without bothering to dress, both Warrior facing each other, sword at hands. They trading some blow and parry without any intention to attack at all, almost like dancing. They didn't want to hurt each other, they just clashing their blades in a swordfight dance. No any demon aura exerted, no any inhuman skill used. They continued their dance until the sun disappearing completely behind the horizon. When Claire didn't attack anymore, Jean understands that she wished to stop. They facing each other again, sword rested upright beside them just like before, and Claire embracing Jean again…

"It's been a very long time since I'm touching somebody else like this…" said Claire.

"…Is that so?" Jean responded, not quite knowing what to say.

"I guess I should admit I feel lonely…" Claire said. "I think I'm quite grateful you decided to stick with me…At least I had someone to comfort me in occasions…"

"You give me this life…So you are free to use it for your cause…" Jean said.

"…Don't you say that…" Claire cut short.

"…I'm sorry…" said Jean apologizing.

"…Jean…this life I gave you…" said Claire while tightening the embrace. "…Don't you dare to waste it…"

"…Yes…" Jean replied. "…I'll use it carefully…"

They both release their embrace and looking to each other eyes.

"Claire…Allow me to renew my vow to you… I know that you don't completely agreed with it…but please accept this one request from me…"

"…I understand…"

Smiled, Jean then prepared her formal stature. She is serious, as she always serious most of the time. But this time, she's dead serious. Even Claire cannot say anything else, nor refusing her.

"You have saved me when I supposed to be no more. Therefore, from now on, this life is yours. You can use it for anything you see fit…"

"…Alright…"

"…I thank you, Claire…and I will find a way to repay you…I promise…"

"…Even if I said you don't have to?"

"…Yes…"

And they both smiled.

***

**Fin.**


End file.
